Sakura
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: This is much like another one of my stories, except remade for a friend. Sakura is an abnormal girl who after her parents die move in with her cousin Kagome.. where an adventure begins
1. New Characters Arise

A/N: These characters do not belong to me, except Sakura who is of my own invention and I hope you enjoy, please review. Warnings- violence

Darkmoon Child Happily Never After Chapter 1: New Characters Arise 

The bell for the first class of the day rang and students rushed to their classes, a short girl made her way through the wild crowds to a lone girl standing beside a row of bluish gray lockers.  
"Hey, my name is Kagome," the short dark haired girl approached the tall silver haired girl from the other side of the hall.  
"Uh- hi, my name is Sakura," she smiled back at the girl, she had heard of Kagome... she was terminally ill, this was the first time she'd ever seen her come to school. She didn't look all that sick.  
"I heard you just moved here, where from"  
"America, I lived there with my mother. I'm living with my grandparents now," she turned to open her locker, Kagome remained by her side.  
"Really? Cool, can you speak English?" Kagome grinned energetically. Definitely not the attitude of a dying person.  
"Yes, French and Spanish also... So, is there a reason you came to talk to me or do you always approach strangers for no reason"  
"Oh, yes actually there was. I was going to ask if you wanted to come to my house tonight. I'm usually not allowed to have people over... but you see- your grandmother is extremely good friends with my grandfather. They thought it might be good for you to stay at my house while they refurbished your home. They were going to tell you this afternoon; I just beat them to it"  
"Oh... okay. That would be fine I guess. I haven't really made very many friends here, so that is very kind of you to offer"  
"It's no problem. Let's meet up in the parking lot after school and walk home together, your stuff should already be at my house"  
"Okay."

After the last bell of the day rang Sakura made her way out into the large parking lot adjacent the school building. Kagome stood waiting for her already and she strode quickly to the girl. As she approached she noticed some girls trying to get her attention. That was how it had been the last couple of days, everyone vying for her attention. Everyone wanted to be her friend, or even worse just wanted to date her. "Hello, Kagome- ready to go?" Sakura tapped the girl pleasantly on the shoulder, Kagome turned around smiling.  
They began walking away, they walked past the girls and Kagome looked at them curiously.  
"Are those girls calling for you?" Kagome looked at Sakura.  
"I don't think so"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes. They must be calling for someone else"  
Kagome stared at Sakura for a moment than looked back at the girls again. She sighed and Sakura glanced at her.  
"They're coming this way," Kagome began walking a bit faster.  
"Okay, so maybe they want to talk to you," Sakura answered amiably.  
"No, I don't know them... they're upperclassmen. You sure you don't know them?" Kagome raised her eyebrows as the girls called out Sakura's name.  
"Ok, so they are calling for me... but I still stick to the fact I have no clue who they are," Sakura grinned over at Kagome.  
"Then why are they chasing after us?" Kagome looked at her worried.  
"I don't know, everyone just seems to want to be my friend. I don't get it but they do," Sakura shook her head confused.  
"If you really wanna know, it's because you're different. I mean how many people with dark silver hair go to this school? You've also got a great body and your gorgeous. You just exude this kind of aloofness that a lot of people would kill for, and those violet eyes almost seem to capture your soul," Kagome smiled up at her.  
"You make it sound like I'm a goddess. I'm just a normal person, just like you. I don't have magical powers or some secret past, I'm just me," Sakura grimaced as she glanced back at the other girls, who had stopped and looked after her sadly.  
"Well, kids like those need someone to look up to, and whether you like it or not they chose you," Kagome elbowed her playfully as they turned into the shrine's entrance.  
"Kagome will be home soon, please come in and make yourself comfortable," they heard a woman's voice say close by.  
Kagome pushed open their front door and Sakura followed her through and into a very tidy living room. Sitting beside a low table a dark haired boy, who looked distinctly like Kagome, glanced up and grinned.  
"Gome, Inuyasha is in the kitchen with mother," Sota looked back down at the manga he was reading.  
"Inuyasha, here? Oh this so is not good," Kagome shook her head and began to walk to the adjoining door.  
"Whose Inuyasha?" Sakura asked as a red and white blur sped past her, "And what was that"  
Kagome sighed, "That was Inuyasha"  
A tall boy stood beside Kagome, arms crossed in front of him. He wore a traditional kimono of bright red, and on closer inspection she noticed his hair was a light silver. But what intrigued her the most were the honey gold eyes and the perky little dog-ears perched on his head. She looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back.  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome put her hands on her hips accusingly; Inuyasha gazed at her sheepishly.  
"You were taking too long coming back, so I came to get you," Inuyasha glanced at Sakura uneasily.  
"I told you I would be gone four days, what is this the second day I've been gone? Four, Inuyasha, not two but four," Kagome sounded cross as she stared the boy down.  
"Well there was no reason for you to stay gone that long; we have important things we've got to do. You know we have to continue the hunt and all. Why four days?" Inuyasha sounded annoyed as he plopped down beside the table.  
"The damage is done, might as well introduce you two. Inuyasha, this is Sakura Miyazaki- she'll be coming back with us. Sakura this is Inuyasha, he's a hanyou- a half-demon. You've heard the legends I'm sure, of how the lands used to be ruled by great Taiyoukai, and lesser youkai roamed the land, and I'm also sure you've heard the legend of the great Shikon No Tama. Well Inuyasha lives five hundred years in the past and the well outside my home is a time portal that moves us between the two times. I found out last year that I was a miko, and that the Sacred Jewel was locked inside my body, and by my own stupidity I shattered the jewel and now we are searching for all the splinters, with a few others," Kagome took a deep breath.  
"Oh, okay. So you're half-dog demon then? Interesting..." Sakura looked him over coolly, gone was the friendly attitude she used with Kagome.  
"Yes, and what's wrong with that?" Inuyasha sounded defensive.  
"Nothing, at all...what makes you think something was?" Sakura raised an eyebrow; Inuyasha's face colored and he stared at her angrily through his bangs.  
"Just as I suspected short temper, down Fido. I was irking you on purpose, sorry," Sakura smiled and held out her hand, Inuyasha stared at it a moment then took it in his own. Sakura gave it a firm shake. Inuyasha startled then looked at her curiously.  
"So, Kagome- now that your business is finished can we go back?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome expectantly.  
"I don't see why not," Kagome sighed, "Come Sakura, let's go get packed"  
"I'm going too?" Sakura looked at her startled.  
"Of course you are, it'll be fun don't worry," Kagome began dragging her up the stairs. 


	2. Stolen Property

_A/N:Here's the story, read and enjoy... I don't own anyone except well i own Sakura thats it. Enjoy...and review please _

Chapter 2: Stolen Property

Sakura stared at the well warily as Inuyasha leaped over the side. She listened closely for the sound of him hitting hard ground but was surprised to hear nothing. Kagome vaulted the side next, and again there was no sound of something hitting the bottom. Sakura held her breath and stood precariously on the edge of the well and jumped in. She was prepared to feel the ground painfully hit her skin, and was shocked when she was enveloped in a purple light. It was almost as if she were lost in the galaxy and the stars surrounded her in a misty purple haze. She looked around surprised as she found herself back in well, standing on the bottom, looking up in the bright sun.  
"Wait a bright sun, I could've sworn the well was inside that little well house- how could the sun be that bright?" she muttered to herself as she began to climb out of the well.  
She was instantly surrounded by a group of strangely dressed people and chattering voices. Kagome and Inuyasha stood back, allowing her to climb out of the well. She sat on the edge, as she was overwhelmed with the changed scenery and the crowd in front of her.  
"Calm down, you guys. We don't want to scare her," a man dressed in what looked like a black dress and a purple sash called to the others, they backed away and took her in at a respectful distance.  
"Sakura, this is Miroku," she indicated the man who had just spoken, " he is a monk, but don't let that fool you- he's quite a character..." Kagome trailed off.  
"Hey and just what is that supposed to mean," Miroku's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Kagome.  
"This is Sango," she indicated a tall pretty girl who looked about eighteen, " she was a demon exterminator until her clan was wiped out, she joined us in our hunt for the jewel shards after the demon, Naraku, who possesses them tricked her."  
Sango smiled slightly and waved, "Hi."  
"And this is Shippo; he's a fox-demon. His family was killed by a group called the Thunder Brothers; he now travels with us."  
A small furry creature jumped up into Sakura's lap and she looked down at it coolly, smiling as he cuddled her arm.  
"This is Kaede; she is the miko of the village we stay at. She is the younger sister of Kikyo- the one I told you about earlier..." Kagome trailed off and Sakura nodded understanding.  
"Hey, you girl, I have something for you," everyone turned startled to see Totosai riding his huge ox their way.  
"What do you mean girl? Do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha called back to him.  
"No, I mean the youkai girl sitting on the well. I have something to give her," Totosai unmounted and approached Sakura, bowing respectively.  
"What's gotten into you, you old bat, that's a human girl. Totosai, I think you've finally lost it. Why are you bowing to her, you don't do that to any of the other youkai you meet," Inuyasha scorned the old man.  
"Sakura Miyazaki, I would like you to meet the youkai weapon smith, who created Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and its brother the Tenseiga, which his brother, Sesshomaru, is in possession of," Kagome introduced them formally, then backed up beside of Sango.  
"Sakura, I have in my possession three weapons, which belong to you. All of which were given to me by an old friend for safe keeping, they are ancient weapons and far superior to anything I have ever created. One is a bow made of a magical tree, which gave birth to the Taiyoukai's of the North, the Shinosai. The next is a special sword named Senshokai, which gave birth to the Taiyoukai's of the East. The next is a golden gilded glaive, called the Konikosei, which the Taiyoukai's of the south were brought forth from. I have one last item to bestow on you, it is a silver pendant of the Dragon Spirit, from which the powerful Taiyoukai's of the west were given their life," Totosai handed her these items one by one, a long bow encircled with gold and rubies, a sword with a hilt of sapphires, a long staff with a sharp gold and silver spear at the end, and finally a beautiful pendant the he hung around her neck.  
"Umm are you sure you have the right girl?" Sakura's voice was a near whisper as she stared at him.  
"I think it is time you tell everyone the truth," a tall man with silver hair, not unlike Inuyasha's, was suddenly standing beside her at the well.  
She raised her eyebrow at him coolly. The group before her stared at her surprised, before she felt the man's hands gripping her throat. She gasped, straining to get away. His face was mere inches from hers.  
"Come on, Sakura, don't play shy. Show them your power," Sakura looked at him confused, as her world grew slightly hazy.  
"Sesshomaru, stop! What are you doing to her, she is just an innocent human girl!" Inuyasha flew at Sesshomaru.  
"She's no innocent human. She is a youkai, and a very powerful one at that," Sesshomaru grit the words out from between clenched teeth.  
"Sakura? Is that true?" Kagome pleaded with the girl.  
"Sesshomaru, loosen your grip so she can answer us!" Totosai bashed him over the head with a long staff, causing a small bump to form on his head. The tall Taiyoukai stared at him angrily.  
"I am not a youkai. I do not know what you are talking about. I don't know," she fell to the ground gasping.  
"You are a youkai, whether you know it or not. I smelt it on you the first time we met," Inuyasha looked at her sympathetically.  
Kagome glanced at him surprised, "Really, and you didn't tell me? Inuyasha!"  
"What was I supposed to say? I wasn't sure if I was right or not, it was really faint. Not even weak demons have that faint of a scent, or don't you think Miroku and Sango would've noticed..." Inuyasha pointed out quickly.  
"She is not a weak demon; she is a very powerful one in fact. She has no idea what kind of power she possesses. She is the princess of youkai, a goddess. She rules all youkai, and has the power to destroy them all. She is untrained and not yet powerful enough to kill a full blown Taiyoukai, and if you don't mind I have some unfinished business with her," Sesshomaru threw the girl over his shoulder and was gone.  
Sesshomaru set his bundle down a safe distance from the others and turned to a great scaly beast grimacing. A small girl with a lopsided grin and a matching ponytail skipped into the clearing followed by a small toad, dressed up in human clothes. Sakura watched the small amphibian as he pranced around waving a staff at the young girl and stifled a small grin as he tripped upon his own feet in his hurry to bow before the great youkai before him. The small girl ran up to him and threw her arms around his legs, hanging on for dear life.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" the small girl squealed, she glanced around his legs and caught sight of Sakura and stood staring at the older girl.  
"Lord Sesshomaru... who is the human hiding behind you?" the small toady looking creature spoke, Sakura looked to him startled.  
"This wench is of no consequence. She is to accompany us back to the castle, and from there will be put into the dungeon," Sesshomaru answered simply, swinging up onto the great beasts back, then pulling up the small girl to sit on a small blanket behind of him, the small toad jumping up into her lap.  
"Girl, come forward," Sesshomaru glared hard at Sakura, she froze for an instant then took off running into the woods.  
She barely made it three yards when something pressed her hard up against a tree trunk forcing the breath from her body. She opened her mouth to cry and found she couldn't speak. Her body went limp, the blackness creeping in from the edges of her vision. Everything was suddenly dark and she could feel herself slipping away.


End file.
